


Papa Bat

by Jondiplier



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bats, Drabble, Fluff, Rehabilitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jondiplier/pseuds/Jondiplier
Summary: Regis becomes a foster/rehabilitation papa for wild bats!Rewritten and edited!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Papa Bat

Going into Regis' crypt, Geralt had some expectations about the new place. Technically, not new. He said something about refurbishing the place.

For one, he pictures a dank, dark, and cold atmosphere, just as before. New furniture, maybe even some incense to mask the musk of earthy ruins. He doesn't think Regis would throw out all his alchemy things or his books, being the scholar that he is. Maybe a new bookshelf or two?

When he walks in, a gush of warm, humid air hits him in the face. He goes down the steps, suspicious, following the chirps of what sounds like bats. 

Stepping into the mair area, he finds Regis' equipment and supplies, but also a bunch of wooden rods crisscrossing above him, hanging on the ceiling. On them are dozens of bats. Big and small, sectioned off with dark with beady eyes gleaming in the low light. Some squeal in alarm and others wiggle on the rods holding them up, opening their leathery wings in warning to the intruder.

"Uh…" Geralt starts as Regis approaches, flapping his hand in their general direction of… whatever that is. He has never seen so many bats, let alone in someone's living space. "They're not all vampires, are they?" He asks. A million thoughts swarm his head, one being 'are those his kids?!'

"Ah, um, no, actually." Regis chuckles fondly. He stands next to Geralt, looking up at the hoard of bats. "None of them are. I've taken up a hobby in rescuing wounded or disabled ones. Quite intriguing, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Good thing you can't get sick from them." Geralt shrugs and earns a scoff from his friend, a smile curling on his lips.

"That is rather handy. They bite all the time." Regis chuckles before walking off towards the group.

"I see…" Geralt nods thoughtfully. He'd rather stay clear of them, just in case. "You're kinda like a… papa bat." Geralt asks, a smile fully settling his lips. 

Regis laughs blissfully. "One could call me that." His smile reaches his eyes, crinkling them at the corners. 

A few nasal sounding cries come from above, kind of like a weird snort or grunt and Regis tsks before walking over to a smaller section of the population, lifting up a few baby brown colored bats. 

He carries the pair over to a corner in the crypt, where a few very fruitful plants are set. He picks something out of the potted dirt and gives it to the babies, who eagerly scoff down whatever crunchy thing it was. 

"When'd you pick this up?" Geralt asks as the pair of babies are stuffed into a pocket on Regis' coat. 

"A few weeks ago. Did extensive research beforehand, of course. I figured since I don't do much, I might as well help the local populations." With a shrug and a soft, fond smile, Geralt nods and sits down at the table on the upper level, with all of Regis' alchemy stuff, and talks about whatever comes to mind.

"Kinda ironic." Geralt snorts over a freshly brewed mandrake. 

Another snort follows. "I know, I know."


End file.
